MY STEP BROTHER
by kim jae hyuk
Summary: Semenjak "kepergian" eommanya setahun yang lalu, keluarga Sehun yg dulunya penuh cinta kasih menjadi berantakan. Ayah Sehun menjadi gila kerja, dan Sehun menjadi anak yang "berandal" dan "pembangkang". Tapi tiba-tiba ia muncul di hadapan Sehun sebagai adik tirinya?
1. Chapter 1

MY STEP BROTHER

CAST:

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND OTHER CAST

SUMMARRY : Semenjak "kepergian" eommanya setahun yang lalu, keluarga Sehun yg dulunya penuh cinta kasih menjadi berantakan. Ayah Sehun menjadi gila kerja, dan Sehun menjadi anak yang "berandal" dan "pembangkang". Tapi tiba-tiba ia muncul di hadapan Sehun sebagai adik tirinya?

PROLOG

"SUDAH KU BILANG! AKU TIDAK MAU MENERIMA ORANG LAIN LAGI SEBAGAI EOMMAKU!"

"mengertilah Hun, papa mencintai wanita itu. Untuk kali ini tolong mengerti"

"mengerti? Cih.. persetan, kau tidak pernah mengerti aku!"

PLAKK

"KAU SUDAH MELUPAKAN EOMMA BEGITU SAJA! BAJINGAN!"

"JAGA BICARAMU OH SEHUN! Appa tidak mau tau, besok mereka akan tiba disini, awas kalau kau mengacau" Sehun hanya bisa menatap kepergian ayahnya dengan geram.

"TERSERAH APA MAUMU!" Sehun menaiki anak tangga kalang kabut dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

BRINO DISCOTIC AND BAR 01.00 PM

Bunyi music khas diskotik terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Asap rokok dan bau alcohol juga menyertai iringan music ber rpm tinggi tersebut.

"hoii Oh Sehun"

"eoh?" Sehun menatap lurus ke gelasnya tanpa melirik namja yang memanggilnya

"kau lihat yeoja itu, pantatnya sangat menggoda" Sehun melirik kearah yang ditunjukkan temannya

"heh, aku akan mendapatkannya malam ini" Sehun berdiri lalu bergabung ke lantai dansa tempat si yeoja tersebut menari dan ikut meliuk-liukkan badannya.

"waw…" Sehun merangkul pinggang gadis itu dan menatapnya dengan nakal, gadis itu juga membalas menatap sehun tak kalah nakal

"mau menemaniku malam ini sayang?" rayu Sehun tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh gadis itu. Tanpa memberikan jawabannya, Sehun sudah tau kalau gadis itu menerima tawarannya dilihat dari ia tidak menolak semua perlakuan Sehun.

Drrtt drttt.. drrrt drrtt

Sehun meraba sakunya, meliat nama si penelepon, setelah tau siapa yang menghubunginya, Sehun dengan geram langsung mematikan HPnya. Kejadian beberapa jam lalu kembali berputar di pikirannya. 'Eomma baru? Saudara tiri? Cih'.

"Persetan" geramnya mengundang tatapan aneh dari yeoja yang ada di pelukannya

"kau kenapa?" dengan masih meliuk-liukkan badannya, yeoja tersebut bertanya pada sehun

"Tidak apa-apa, kau harus memuaskanku mala mini" Sehun mengunci tatapan yeoja tersebut

"tentu saja tuan tampan"

TBC

NEXT CHAPTER

"AKU…XI LUHAN"

"KAU HARUS MENJADI BABUKU!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

Sekian dulu prolognya, author liat dlu komentar2nya buat lanjutin. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

MY STEP BROTHER

CAST:

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

PARK CHANYEOL

AND OTHER CAST

SUMMARRY : Semenjak "kepergian" eommanya setahun yang lalu, keluarga Sehun yg dulunya penuh cinta kasih menjadi berantakan. Ayah Sehun menjadi gila kerja, dan Sehun menjadi anak yang "berandal" dan "pembangkang". Tapi tiba-tiba ia muncul di hadapan Sehun sebagai adik tirinya?

CHAP 2 UP

Seorang namja menatap kosong keluar jendela Taxi yg ditumpanginya seperti yang ia lakukan juga di dalam pesawat jurusan Beijing Seoul. Sudah setahun orang tuanya bercerai, artinya sudah setahun ia tidak berkunjung ke Seoul. Mamanya selalu menolak untuk membicarakan Seoul sampai kemarin, tiba-tiba mamanya bilang akan menikah dengan laki-laki dari Seoul yang mempunyai anak laki-laki seumurannya.

'Luhanie, ingat jangan sampai melupakan barang-barangmu, kita akan menetap di Seoul'

'mama tidak mungkin selamanya hidup sendiri kan? Kau juga pasti bisa cepat akrab dengan calon kakak tirimu'

Luhan kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan mamanya kemarin malam. Ia tak habis pikir, secepat itukah mamanya melupakan appanya? Apakah cinta benar-benar ada? Kalau ada kenapa orang tuanya bercerai? Tch, omong kosong tentang cinta.

Luhan menatap alamat yang di berikan mamanya. Ya, ia hanya sendiri sekarang, hanya berbekal alamat rumah orang asing-calon appa tirinya- Karena mamanya harus mengurus beberapa surat-surat untuk kepindahan mereka. Semoga saja mereka orang baik-baik.

"anda sudah sampai di tempat tujuan tuan" suara sopir taxi menyadarkannya. Luhan hanya diam sambil melihat rumah yg di maksud sopir taxi, lalu melihat no rumah apakah sesuai dengan alamat yg di berikan mamanya. Merasa sesuai, Luhan membayar tagihan sesuai agro.

"Terima Kasih"

"Sama-sama" sahut sopir taxi sambil menutup pintu bagasinya.

Luhan menatap kepergian taxi tersebut, setelah beberapa lama, ia berbalik dan menghela nafas. Mempersiapkan dirinya bertemu dengan keluarga barunya. Sekali lagi ia mengecek no rumah. Lalu memencet bel rumah tersebut

Ting Tong ting tong

"argh sial, siapa malam-malam begini berkunjung" Sehun mendesis kesal

Drrt drttt tirng tirng drrt drrt, disaat yg bersamaan handphnenya berbunyi. Melihat nama si pemanggil, Sehun mengela nafas jengkel.

1 missed call, tidak sampai sedetik, HPya kembali bergetar. Dengan setengah hati akhirnya Sehun menjawab tlpn tersebut sambil berjalan dengan malas ke pintu gerbang.

"ck, ada apa Yeol?" sahut sehun kesal

".."

"tch, bilang saja ke perempuan itu kita jangan menghubungiku lagi!" sebelum temannya menjawab, sehun menutup telpon sepihak. Lalu membuka pintu gerbang dengan kesal. Melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya saat ini, dahi Sehun berkerut tidak mengerti.

Luhan POV

Ting tong ting tong

Aku sudah memencet bel tersebut 3 kali,tetapi tidak ada yang datang untuk membukakan pintu. Kemana orang-orang pergi.

Ting tong ting tong

Aku memencetnya lagi kali ini dengan kasar. Selang beberapa detik akhirnya terdengar bunyi derap kaki dari dlam rumah tersebut. Sial, apa yang dilakukan orang itu sampai selama ini membuka pintu.

Cklek

Luhan POV END

"kenapa kau tidak membuka gerbangnya sendiri?" Sehun menatap orang di depannya dengan alis bertaut

"aku lupa membawa kunci pagar" jawab orang tersebut sambil melangkah masuk.

"kenapa kau pulang lebih awal?" Tanya sehun lagi sambil menutup pagar rumahnya. Jarang-jarang appanya pulang di jam segini.

"apa dia belum sampai?"

"Siapa?"

"Adik tirimu"

"huh?"

Appa Sehun membuka dasi dan sepatunya lalu meletakkannya pada rak sepatu dan menggantungkan dasinya.

"adik tirimu harusnya sudah tiba disini, ayah harus memperkalkan dirimu padanya"

"tch! Sudah kubilang aku tidak menerima orang asing ke keluarga kita!" desis Sehun

"kita sudah membicarakan ini kemarin, jangan membantah Oh Sehun!"

"Dan kau selalu memutuskan semuanya sendiri!" Sehun berdiri

"egois" desis Sehun sebelum menaiki tangga

"OH SEHUN! KAU-"

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bel rumah memotong pembicaraan appa sehun, ia berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Mungkin anak tirinya sudah sampai disini.

"anu… anda siapa?" Luhan harus menengadah untuk melihat orang jangkung ini. Wajahnya sangat tampan, ketika matanya sampai pada mata namja itu, ia memandang iris coklat namja tersebut tanpa berkedip.

"Hallo?" lambaian tangan namja tersebut di depan wajahnya menyadarkan Luhan.

"sorry"

"jadi, mau mencari siapa?"

"tuan Oh"

"tidak ada yg bernama tuan Oh dirumah ini" Luhan meyerahkan alamat rumah yg diberikan mamanya

"ohh I see, tuan Oh ayahnya Sehun maksudmu?" Luhan mengernyit tak menegerti

"kau salah rumah, dia ada di kompleks perumahan sebelah. Sebentar, aku akan menelepon Sehun agar ia menjemputmu" namja tersebut mengeluarkan HP dari saku celananya. Kemudian mendial nomor Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya

"sambil menunggu, kau masuklah dulu, disini dingin" katanya sambil meletakkan HP ditelinganya.

"tidak terimakasih, aku bisa menunggu disini" jawab Luhan

Tuutt tuutt tuut

"tidak diangkat, aku akan mencoba sekali lagi" ia kembali mendial nomor Sehun

"masuklah sebentar, aku tidak akan berbuat yg aneh-aneh" lanjutnya smbil tersenyum

"aw Halo pangeran Oh" sapanya di telepon

 _"ck, ada apa Yeol?"_

"hahahah seseorang sedang mencarimu, ia kesasar ke rumahku Hun, jemputlah dia, aku ajak masuk dia tidak mau, padahal cantik juga" candanya dengan berbisik di akhir kalimat agar tidak di dengar Luhan

 _"tch, bilang saja ke perempuan itu kita jangan menghubungiku lagi!"_

"tapi-" tutt tuut tuut

Ia menatap Telepon dengan heran, kenapa bocah itu? Dan apa tadi? Sehun menyebut perempuan? Siapa perempuan, dia laki-laki kok. Ia beralih menatap namja cantik di sebelahnya.

"anu, sebaiknya aku saja yg mengantarmu ke rumahnya, rr aku tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh, percayalah" lanjutnya setelah melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Luhan

"terima kasih" jawab Luhan sopan

"aku akan mengeluarkan mobil sebentar" namja itu kemudian kembali masuk kedalam rumah selang beberapa menit, deru mesin mobil terdengar diikuti nyala lampu depannya yg semakin mendekat kearah Luhan.

"masuklah"ajak namja tersebut, diikuti dengan masuknya Luhan ke mobil itu.

"boleh ku tahu namamu?"

"Xi Luhan"

"ohh orang China ya? Pantas saja dialekmu aneh hahahahahaha"

"tidak, ayahku orang korea" jawab Luhan kesal, apa dialeknya seaneh itu? Padahal hanya setahun tidak di korea.

"awh, aku Park Chanyeol, panggil saja Chanyeol" jelasnya

Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan. Hingga akhirnya sampai di rumah keluarga Oh. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya kemudian membantu Luhan menurunkan barang barangnya. Chanyeol menekan bel.

Ting tong

Tidak sampai semenit, derap langkah kaki mendekat kearah pintu. Pria paruh baya terlihat setelah pintu terbuka.

"Chanyeol? Sehun ada diatas"

"saya kesini mau mengantarkan dia ahjussi" Chanyeol meminggirkan tubuhnya yg menghalangi Luhan.

"Xi Luhan"jelas Luhan

"ohh masuk nak masuk" ayah Sehun tersenyum lebar, lalu mempersilakan Chanyeol dan Luhan duduk

"aku akan membuatkan minum"

Suasana kembali hening setelah ayah Sehun pergi. Luhan menatap keseliling rumah tersebut. Berantakan. Itulah satu kata yg mencerminkan keadaan rumah itu sekarang. Luhan baru duduk setelah Chanyeol menyuruhnya duduk.

"nah ini minumannya"

"jadi kenapa bisa sampai ke rumah Chanyeol Luhannie?" Tanya ayah Sehun

"err, sepertinya saya salah membaca alamat" sahut Luhan sopan sambil melirik Chanyeol yg sedang meneguk jus jeruk

"padahal sudah kutuliskan yg benar pada ibumu. Untung saja kesasarnya di rumah Chanyeol hahahaha"

"iya benar ahjussi, andaikan dia kesasar di rumah orang lain, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidak ada disini" chanyeol ikut menimpali. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"oh iya, akan aku kenalkan pada anakku, tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan memanggilnya"

Setelah ayah Sehun sudah jauh, Chanyeol menatap Luhan. Luhan yg merasa ditatap balas menatap dengan mengernyit.

"apa?"

"kau tau.. Sehun itu orangnya menakutkan" jelas Chanyeol dengan mimic serius

"siapa yg bernama begitu?" Tanya Luhan sambil meneguk jus jeruk miliknya

"ya tuhan, Sehun itu anaknya ahjussi" jelas Chanyeol

"kau akan menjadi adiknya, dan kau tidak tau namanya, lucu sekali"

"darimana kau tau aku akan menjadi adik tirinya?"

"jadi benar ya kau akan menjadi adik tirinya, itu hanya analisisku, aku tidak menyangka tebakanku benar" chanyeol tertawa lebar. Setelahnya mereka menghentikan pembicaraan karena derap langkah mulai mendekat.

"harus kubilang berapa kali kalau aku tidak akan menerima keluarga baru lagi!" bentak Sehun diikuti dengan munculnya dia dari anak tangga.

Luhan tentu saja amat sangat tertohok mendengar kata-kata Sehun barusan. _Jadi, dia tidak mau menerima ya._ Batin Luhan

"SEHUN!" ayah Sehun terlihat setelahnya

"maaf Luhan atas kekacauan ini" ayah sehun terlihat tidak enak hati pada Luhan dan Chanyeol. Luhan hanya tersenyum miris menanggapinya.

"Kau! Aku tidak akan menerimamu menjadi saudara, arraseo?!" desis Sehun di hadapan Luhan

Chanyeol yg tadinya hanya melongo, akhirnya mengerti permasalahan disini, ia menarik Luhan agar menjauh dari Sehun.

"Oi Sehun! Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti biasanya!" bentak Chanyeol

"ini urusanku, kau sebaiknya segera pulang Chanyeol-ssi" Desis Sehun dengan suara rendah, aura kelam sangat mencekam keluar dari tubuh Sehun. Ayah Sehun mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan berbisik agar ia segera pulang. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum maklum.

"aku.. akan ikut dengan Chanyeol-ssi" Suara Luhan terdengar bergetar.

"tidak, kau akan tetap disini" balas ayah sehun dengan tatapan memohon

"pergi!" desis Sehun sambil menatap Luhan ganas

"aku akan menjaganya mala mini ahjussi" tawar Chanyeol meyakinkan ayah Sehun

"baiklah" ayah sehun menyetujui sambil menatap Luhan tidak enak

'

'

'

PLAKK satu tamparan mengenai pipi Sehun

"kau puas sekarang?! Kenapa Cuma satu? Sini berikan satu lagi" desis Sehun pada appanya

"anak brengsek!"

"kau yang membuatku seperti ini! bangsat"

PLAKK satu tamparan mengenai pipi sehun satunya. Sehun memegangi pipinya menatap ayahnya tak percaya.

"KAU! JAGA BICARAMU OH SEHUN!"

"tch! Aku tidak akan tinggal denganmu lagi! Semoga kau bahagia dengan istri barumu!" Sehun bergegas ke kamarnya.

TBC

Huehue, maaf sedikit alay. Tapi ah sudahlah, makasih buat yg review meskipun Cuma 1 orang dan buat yg Cuma read. Author ga nyangka bnyak yg read hohoho. Tunggu Chap selanjutnya oke


	3. Chapter 3

MY STEP BROTHER

CAST:

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

PARK CHANYEOL

AND OTHER CAST

SUMMARRY : Semenjak "kepergian" eommanya setahun yang lalu, keluarga Sehun yg dulunya penuh cinta kasih menjadi berantakan. Ayah Sehun menjadi gila kerja, dan Sehun menjadi anak yang "berandal" dan "pembangkang". Tapi tiba-tiba ia muncul di hadapan Sehun sebagai adik tirinya?

CHAP 3 UP

Seoul Regional highschool adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki tempat Sehun bersekolah. Ya, di sekolah ini hanya ada laki-laki dan itu membuat hidup Sehun membosankan. Siapa yang memaksanya bersekolah di tempat ini? Tentu saja appa tercintanya. Dengan alasan klise agar Sehun lebih konsen belajar daripada wanita. Tapi, laki-laki tetaplah laki-laki, ia juga butuh pencuci mata –baca: wanita- , the real wanita, bukan wanita jadi-jadian yg ada di sekolahnya.

"arghh sial" Sehun berjalan dengan alis tertekuk, ia masih jengkel dengan permasalahan kemarin.

"kau kenapa Oh Sehun?" Kris –temannya- menepuk bahu Sehun

"diam kau!" dengan kasar Sehun menepis tangan kris

"waw galak amat" Kai mengerling kearah Sehun dan teman se gengnya.

"mungkin sedang patah hati" sahut temannya yg lain –Suho-

"aw, Sehun kita sedang patah hati~" suara Lay terdengar diikuti tawa mereka semua, kecuali Sehun. Ia tidak menanggapi temannya dan tetap dengan wajah tertekuknya.

Teman-teman sehun masih tetap penuh canda tawa sampai akhirnya tiba di kelas mereka. Sehun melempar tasnya ke bangku paling belakang, lalu duduk dan menatap keluar jendela.

"hei Kris, sepertinya memang moodnya sedang tidak baik" Kai duduk diatas meja Kris dan berbisik padanya.

"yah kurasa begitu" Suho yg mendengar perkataan Kai ikut menjawab.

"hei! Aku bertanya pada Kris, kenapa kau yg jawab!" Suho tertawa

"memang apa salahnya aku ikut menjawab"

"tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan" kris menyahut

"dengar tuh!"

Suho mencibir

"a-"

"Seongsenim datang !" perkataan Suho terpotong karena mendengar teriakan si ketua kelas ,DO. Setelah mendengar kata 'seongsaneim' semua siswa langsung kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing dan kelas menjadi hening.

"selamat pagi anak-anak…kita janji ulangan sekarang kan"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari setiap penjuru kelas. Pasalnya mereka benar-benar lupa akan ulangan hari ini.

"psst, Kaii"

"hoii Kaii" merasa dipanggil, Kai melirik kearah sebelah tempat duduknya, lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya .

"kau tau ada ulangan hari ini" Suho masih bertanya dengan berbisik

"tentu saja!"

"sekia, kenapa tidak mengingatkanku!" keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung keluar dari pelipis Suho

"mana ku tahu" jawab Kai asal "aku juga tidak belajar" lanjutnya

"sial"

"EHM, Kai dan Suho, apa yang sedang kalian diskusikan?"seongsaenim melipat tangannya di dada super besarnya.

"anu… err.. ti-tidak ada seongsanenim"jawab Suho ragu

"mungkin Suho tertarik dengan Kai Seongsaenim!" suara Lay terdengar diikuti tawa seluruh siswa

"sial jangan bercanda kau Lay! Aku straight oke!" balas Suho dongkol

"benarkah? Benarkah benarkah?" balas Chen dengan sinar mata menggoda

"Sudah-sudah anak-anak diam dulu. Kalian akan ibu beri waktu 15 menit untuk belajar, ibu akan ke ruang kepala sekolah, ada panggilan"

"baiikkk buu"

Setelah kepergian seongsanim, suasana kelas kembali ramai. Ada yang berharap seongsaenim tidak kembali lagi sampai sampai ada yang berharap ia di pecat. Suho melirik tajam kearah Lay

"awas kau Lay!" teriaknya

"hahahahaha" balas Lay sambil mendekat ke bangku teman-temannya

"btw, ada yg tau Chanyeol kemana?" pertanyaan Kris terdengar karena teman duduknya tidak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya. Mendengar nama Chanyeol di sebut, perhatian Sehun teralihkan. Diam-diam ia mendengarkan percakapan temann-temannya.

"iya ya, dia tidak terlihat sejak pagi tadi"

"jangan jangan…"

"hush jangan berpikiran aneh!"

"hei hei!kalian tidak belajar?"akhirnya si ketua kelas berbicara. Semua geng Sehun saling melirik lalu tertawa bersama. DO hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"diamlah DO, kau belajarlah, nanti aku akan tukar jawabanmu dengan Sehun" semua kembali tertawa

"a-apa?! Sial kau!" DO membelalak kaget sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah

"hei hei sepertinya rumor itu benar"

"rumor apa Suho?" Tanya Kai

"kalau… kalau ketua kelas kita adalah GAY" mendengar perkataan Suho dan tawa mengejek dari teman-temannya, wajah Do menjadi merah padam sampai ketelinga.

"tidak lucu!"

"hei hei.. kami hanya bercanda,kenapa kau serius sekali"

"ber-" belum sempat Do membalas perkataan Suho, seongsaenim sudah masuk ke kelas

"sial,,, aku belum sempat membaca, padahal waktunya blm 15 menit" Suho panic. DO hanya geleng-geleng kepala

"anak-anak.. hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" seongsaenim beralih menatap seseorang di luar kelas lalu memberikannya kode untuk masuk.

Namja jangkung tersebut kemudian masuk ke kelas, belum beberapa langkah, seongsaenim menghela nafas dan menghentikan langkahnya

"bukan kau Chanyeol-ssi, aku menyuruh Luhan, kau duduklah di bangkumu!" perintahnya kemudian. Diikuti dengan langkah pelan Luhan menuju ke kelas barunya.

"Halo" sapa Luhan sopan yg dibalas dengan siulan dari murid-murid lain

"errr…." Tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghentikan keributan teman-teman barunya, Luhan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Seongsaenim yg peka akhirnya menyuruh muridnya untuk mendengarkan Luhan.

"silahkan lanjutkan Luhan-ssi" seongsaenim tersenyum

"halo, Xi Luhan imnida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Luhan, mohon bimbingannya" lanjut Luhan sambil membungkuk 45 derajat.

"Luhan-ssi silahkan duduk di sebelah Oh Sehun" Luhan melirik ke bangku tempat Sehun berada, dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari Sehun, Luhan sedikit kikuk lalu menatap seongsaenim dengan tatapan memohon.

"anu… boleh saya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol-ssi?"

"maaf Luhan, denah kelas sudah di buat, yang duduk sendiri hanya Sehun" dengan sedikit bersalah, seongsaenim menolak permintaan Luhan.

"ti-tidak apa-apa, aku akan duduk disana" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum kecut dibarengi rasa takut, bersalah, senang?, dan tentunya tatapan tajam Sehun.

"nah anak-anak, ulangan hari ini diundur dulu, silahkan bersilahrahmi dengan teman baru kalian, ibu akhiri pelajaran sampa disini" setelahnya, seongsaenim melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"HOREEEEEE"

LUHAN POV

Aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, dia-Oh Sehun-calon kakak tiriku sepertinya benar-benar membenciku. Dia menatapku seperti akan menelanku hidup hidup. Auranya benar-benar mencekam. Aku sampai tidak berani untuk melihat kearah matanya.

Dengan gemetar dan kepala menunduk, akhirnya aku sampai di bangkunya. Tetapi, ketika aku akan duduk, tiba-tiba dia mencengkram kerah seragamku, aku berusaha melepaskannya, tetapi tenaganya benar-benar lebih kuat. _Sial._ Sekarang dia sudah menyeretku keluar kelas. Teman-teman hanya menatapku iba, apa tidak ada yg berani menolongku.

"OH SEHUN!"

"DIAM KAU!" Chanyeol yang berusaha menolongku juga di bentaknya.

Brakk

Oh Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi sekolah dengan sekali hentakan kaki. Dia mendorongku masuk ke salah satu bilik. _Auch!._

LUHAN POV END

BUGH Bunyi debuman tubuh Luhan dengan lantai salah satu bilik kamar mandi sekolah tersdengar lumayan keras. Artinya, Sehun benar-benar tidak main-main dengan perasaan bencinya. Belum sempat Luhan memberikan reaksi, tubuhnya kini sudah terangkat lagi. Sehun mencengkeram kerah seragamnya dengan erat. Kilat matanya benar-benar menampakkan dendam.

"a-apa ssss…salahku?" dengan sedikit bergetar, akhirnya Luhan membuka suara. Nafas Sehun terdengar memburu yang hanya terpaut jarak beberapa centi dari wajah Luhan.

"kau… orang sepertimu tidak pantas berada di kelas yg sama denganku" desis Sehun

"bagaimana bisa kau menentukan siapa yg pantas dan tidak pantas menjadi teman sekela-" Bibir Luhan sedikit bergetar

"teman? Kau tidak berteman denganku, menyebut namaku pun kau tidak pantas!" Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan

"aaaa… aaaaa"

"buka bajumu!" Sehun mulai membentak Luhan

Merasa tidak ada respon dari lawannya, Sehun menghentakkan tubuh Luhan ke tembok bilik toilet.

"KU BILANG BUKA!" suara Sehun naik 1 oktaf. Luhan bergetar takut, tangannya perlahan membuka kancing seragamnya satu persatu.

"CEPAT!" Bentak Sehun lagi.

Luhan memberikan seragamnya yg sudah dibuka pada Sehun dengan tangan bergetar. Sehun langsung merampasnya dengan kasar.

"CELANA!"

"ma-maafkan aku" Luhan memohon ampunan dengan menangkupkan tangannya, meminta belas kasihan Sehun. Tapi bukan belas kasihan, sehun malah menampar tangan Luhan dengan kasar.

"CEPAT!" Luhan benar-benar ketakutan. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketakutan. Matanya memanas. Kini ia hanya memakai boxer saja. Celana dan baju seragamnya sudah ada di tangan Sehun.

Sehun membuka penutup toilet, lalu menaruh seragam Luhan di lubang toilet tersebut dan menyiramnya. Luhan hanya bisa melihat sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"ja-jangan…" suara Luhan serak menahan tangis.

"kau harusnya beruntung karna aku hanya menanggalkan seragammu saja" Sehun tersenyum miring lalu keluar dari toilet.

"dan satu lagi… kau memang pantas dia disini seperti t*i" dan langkah sehun terdengar semakin menjauh.

TBC

MAAF KALAU GA PUAS T.T


	4. Chapter 4

MY STEP BROTHER

CAST:

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

PARK CHANYEOL

AND OTHER CAST

Chap sebelumnya

"KU BILANG BUKA!" suara Sehun naik 1 oktaf. Luhan bergetar takut, tangannya perlahan membuka kancing seragamnya satu persatu.

Sehun membuka penutup toilet, lalu menaruh seragam Luhan di lubang toilet tersebut dan menyiramnya. Luhan hanya bisa melihat sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "kau harusnya beruntung karna aku hanya menanggalkan seragammu saja" Sehun tersenyum miring lalu keluar dari toilet."dan satu lagi… kau memang pantas dia disini seperti t*i" dan langkah sehun terdengar semakin menjauh.

CHAP 4

"terima kasih sudah menolongku lagi"

"Oh Sehun kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memperlakukanmu seperti itu"

"sudahlah"

"kau terlalu lemah hannie! Kalau kau terus membiarkan dia seperti itu, dia akan semakin menjadi"

"ini mungkin memang salahku. Seharusnya ibuku dan ayahnya tidak menikah"

"hei Xi Luhan! Hentikan omong kosongmu yang terus menyalahkan dirimu. Aku tidak mau tau, aku akan memberi Oh Sehun pelajaran!" Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya tangannya mengepal sampai kuku jarinya memutih

"tidak Chanyeol-ssi, biarkan itu berlalu, aku benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkannya! Aku lelah, aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi, gomawo yo" Luhan lalu pergi diiringi tatapan Chanyeol

Luhan menatap keluar jendela Café datar. Di depannya terhidang segelas Kadal White Coffee (abaikan :v). Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk segelas kopi tersebut. Sudah sejak 3 jam yang lalu ia duduk disana, melakukan hal yang sama, tanpa meminum sedikitpun kopi tersebut.

"permisi tuan" Luhan tersentak dengan suara pelayan Café.

"Café sudah mau tutup" Luhan melihat keselilingnya,café sudah kosong, kursi-kursi sudah di naikkan, sebagian lampu juga sudah di matikan, tinggal dia pengunjung yg ada disini. Luhan melirik jam dinding yg tergantung di dinding café. Sudah pukul 11 malam.

"ah mian, ini uangnya" Luhan segera meninggalkan Café setelah meletakkan beberapa won di meja tersebut. Pelayan menatap kepergian Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya.

Drrt drrt… drrtt derrt Luhan merogoh saku celananya untuk menggambil smartphonenya.

 _'mama'_

Luhan menggeser nyala hijau di ponselnya.

"ya mama?"

"Luhannie… mama baru saja tiba di rumah appa"

"…."

"ada yg ingin kita bicarakan, pulanglah"

"tapi aku-"

"tidak apa-apa sayang, aku sudah tau yg terjadi kemarin, pulanglah. Oh Sehun juga disini"

"shi de (ya)"

Tuutt tuutt tuuutt

Luhan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana dengan sedikit ragu. Haruskah ia pulang ke rumah itu lagi, dan bertemu Oh Sehun? Ada sedikit rasa takut yg ia rasakan pada saudara tirinya itu. Tapi bukankan mama sudah bilang kalau tidak apa-apa?. Luhan menghela nafas lalu mencegat taksi yg lewat.

Tok tok tok

Luhan menatap orang yg sedang membukakan pintu. Ia sedikit tidak percaya. Benarkah itu Oh Sehun? Tatapan datar masih menghiasi wajah Sehun. Sehun lalu menyingkir membiarkan Luhan masuk.

"halo sayang" Luhan mencium pipi ibunya. Lalu duduk dengan kaku di hadapan appa barunya.

Kursi di sebelahnya di tarik, lalu Sehun duduk disana dengan bersidekap.

"maafkan kami atas ketidaknyamananmu Luhan"

"tidak apa-apa baba" Luhan tersenyum masam

"tch!" Sehun berdecih kasar

"jadi, kami akan segera menikah, mungkin 1 bulan lagi"

"dan aku tidak akan menerima pernikahan kalian!" Sehun berdecih. Tangannya masih bersidekap.

"jangan memotong kata-kataku Oh Sehun!"

"eomma, Aku benar-benar menunggu kedatanganmu. Dan aku benar-benar menantikan berkumpulnya kita" Sehun tersenyum miring ketika melihat reaksi eomma Luhan begitu juga dengan reaksi Luhan dan tentu saja appanya.

"haruskah aku berkata seperti itu? Kata-kata yg benar-benar berbeda dari hatiku? Haruskah appa?" raut wajah eomma Luhan, appa, dan Luhan berubah tatkala mendengar kalimat Sehun tersebut. Sehun tersenyum miring lagi.

"OH SEH-"

"Tidak Yeobo, biar aku saja yg bicara padanya" eomma Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan, lalu tersenyum ramah pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie~ tidakkah kau menginginkan kasih sayang seorang ibu? Aku bisa memberikannya padamu" Sehun berdecih dan menatap Eomma Luhan tajam.

"kau? Memberikan kasih sayang? Tch! Bagaimana bisa orang yang merebut appa dari eommaku bisa memberikan kasih sayang? Dan mungkin saja….. kau yg telah membunuh ibuku!" Sehun berkata dengan nada menyindir di akhir kalimat.

"OH Sehun!" Appa Sehun berdiri dan hampir menampar wajah Sehun. Tetapi lagi-lagi eomma Luhan menenangkannya.

"Sehun, sepertinya kau telah salah faham" Luhan yg tadi hanya menunduk, angkat bicara, matanya menatap mata Sehun dengan tatapan terluka.

"mama orang yang baik, dia tidak mungkin merebut appamu apalagi …..(luhan tersenyum kecut) membunuh ibumu" Luhan mengecilkan suaranya

SEHUN POV

"OH Sehun!" Appa berdiri dan hampir menampar wajahku. Tetapi eomma Luhan menenangkannya. Tch! Dasar wanita jalang. Mau mencari perhatian eoh? Aku memberikan senyum miringku. Tapi tiba-tiba….

"Sehun, sepertinya kau telah salah faham" Luhan yg tadi hanya menunduk, mengatakan hal itu. Dan beraninya dia mengucapkan namaku dengan bibir kotornya. Aku menatap garang ke arahnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Matanya benar-benar indah jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. Rambutnya yg sedikit berantakan. Bibirnya yg mungil… tatapannya mengunci mataku.

"Luhan benar, Sehun. Aku benar-benar tidak berniat jahat, apalagi sampai membunuh ibumu. Karena.. ibumu adalah sahabatku. Dia memberitahuku agar menjagamu saat dia sudah tidak ada saat dia mengetahui aku sudah bercerai dengan suamiku dulu. Percayalah Sehun, niatku benar-benar baik" perkataan eomma Luhan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku meneguk ludahku kasar. Apa yg barusan aku pikirkan. Kuambil segelas air dan meneguknya habis.

"ehm ba-baiklah, aku akan mengakui pernikahan kalian… dengan syarat aku akan tinggal di apartemen. Aku ingin hidup mandiri" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke segala arah.

'argg sial, aku benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Siall siall siall' aku melirik kearah Luhan, dia sudah menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Mata itu… arg sial ada apa denganku.

"baiklah kalau memang itu dapat menyenangkanmu" eomma Luhan menyetujuinya

"hei! Kenapa kau mengijinkannya" ku dengar appa sedikit terkejut

"tidak apa-apa yeobo, mungkin dia perlu berfikir" suasana hening menyelimuti

"baiklah,dengan sayarat, Luhan akan tinggal bersamamu" Appa angkat bicara. Ku lihat pergerakan di sebelahku. Sepertinya Luhan sama terkejutnya denganku, bedanya aku tidak meampakkannya sama sekali.

SEHUN POV END

"Terserah!" Sehun berdiri. Derit kursi dengan lantai terdengar sedikit nyaring. Lalu langkah Sehun terdengar menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Di bibirnya tersungging seringaian yang benar-benar membuatnya semakin tampann. *kyaa kyaaa author pingsan #oke abaikan*.

'aku menunggumu Xi Luhan'

TBC

Gimanaa?/? gimanaa? Maaf autor kemarin-kemarin sibuk, jadi baru up sekarang. Hohohoho.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Balasan review

ofratalos : belum tentu loh :v author pengen buat sad ending. Makasih udah review

OH7 : pasti di lanjut kok tenang aja. Makasih udah review.


End file.
